Bella's Fear
by Emmy 1995
Summary: what does Bella dislike more than anything. needles. so what does Bella do when someone calls to tell her she needs four.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own twilight SM does.

I thought of this at 1:00 in the morning can't sleep so I'm writing it down. Hope you enjoy

Bella's POV

I was sitting watching baseball with Charlie when the phone rang. Charlie got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Dr. Cullen. No why. Oh I see. Um well I can call Rene and get back to you. Ok by."

He hung up and calls Rene

"Hi it's Charlie. No she's fine. Oh Dr. Cullen wanted to know if it was possible for some of Bella chart was not sent over. No thanks I will tell him by."

He hung up and called back Carlisle. By now I was curious. What did Carlisle, Charlie, Rene, I and my charts have to do with anything. And why is he calling not asking me when I saw him tomorrow?

"Hi no she said it's all there. I see. Ok I will tell her. Ok thanks by. "

I got up and walked over to Charlie.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Oh Dr. Cullen was going over your chart and saw you are way behind on your shots. Apparently you still need that tetanus, flu and two other ones you never went to."

I blushed. I knew about those I was hoping to get away with not getting them. Rene was easy to sway my way. She listened to me when I told her they were not mandatory.

"Oh what did he say?"

"He wants you to have them done ASAP. He said he has you scheduled for 3:00 tomorrow for them."

"What!"

"Nice man he is got you in right away"

"He sure is"

"We'll bells I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight dad"

Charlie went upstairs. I turned off the TV and went up to take a shower. How could they. Oh Edward is going to hear about this. There is no way I was going. I hated hospitals, needles and blood and shots have all three. Not only that but they expect me to get four of them are they crazy. I knew Edward could be overprotective but crazy too gees maybe being a vampire are not as great as I thought it was it made you go crazy.

I got out of the shower. Changed and went to my room. There on my bed was Edward waiting for me.

"Hello love"

I glared at him

"Are you crazy?"

"Charlie is sleeping"

"not that there is no way I'm going tomorrow"

"What? Oh"

"Edward you know how much I hate needles. I'm not going" I say folding my arms

"Love you will be fine Carlisle is the one doing them"

"I don't care I'm not going"

"yes you are it's for your own good"

"I don't care I have lived this long without them I don't need them now!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella love listens to me. I understand you lived this long without them but I don't want to take chances with you. I love you and if I lost you I don't know how I could keep living."

"Fine they just change me"

"You know I can't do that"

"Can't or won't?"

"Bella please"

"No Edward I won't go end of conversation!"

Edward got up and pulled me into his arms.

"Would I do anything to harm you?"

"No"

"So why are you fighting me so much"

"Because... Because I'm scared"

"you don't have to be Carlisle is good at what he does you will barely feel them."

"b-but they hurt"

"Only for a little while then you will feel fine"

"Not the tetanus"

"Love please stops fighting me"

"Just tell me I don't have to go and I will!"

"I'm sorry you are going if I have to drag you there"

I pulled away from him

"You wouldn't!"

"I would if I have to love"

Tears were coming down my face now. Why was he making me? I won't go and that was final. I know he won't budge he is too stubborn for that. I will just have to fake it. Act like I give in and tomorrow before Edward comes to pick me up I will be long gone.

"Fine but I'm not happy about it" I say frowning at him

"You don't have to be I'm just glad you came around"

I rolled my eyes at him. I got in bed with him lying next to me.

"Sleep my love"

With that he started to him my lullaby. I was soon fast asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV

Wow she was really upset last night I am just glad I could convince her was for the best. I never knew she could be so stubborn. I may just lose the whole Channing her battle if she that stubborn about a few shot how badly would she be about me changing her. Must be why Alice sees it so clearly.

Bella's POV

I woke up to find Edward gone with a note in his place. Went to go hunting will pick you up at 2:30 to get to the hospital. See you soon love Edward

Perfect my plan is going just as I need it to. I will eat quickly change and head for who knows where. Oh no Charlie. What to do about him. He will want to know where I am off to. Man I forgot about him. Wait I will tell him I am going out for a few hours yeh it's still early he might go for it.

Determined I get up change and head down stairs and eat when finished I washed the dishes when Charlie came down.

"what are you doing up do early Bella?"

"Oh going out for a few hours before Edward comes to pick me up"

"Oh ok well drive safe then"

"I will there is eggs and bacon in the microwave for you by"

"By Bella and thanks for the food"

I grab my keys and head for my truck. I was about to open the door when grabbed from behind.

"Oh no you don't"

"Man Alice I was hoping she wouldn't see"

"We'll she did. She called me and told me what you were about to do so I came right over to stop you."

"You stopped your hunting trip to stop me?"

"Yes I'm taking you to my place where Carlisle can watch you while I finish hunting"

"Edward no!"

"I'm sorry but that's your only option"

I turned to leave but Edward held on to me.

"Edward let go please"

"I'm sorry love"

He put me in my car and got in the driver's seat. He drove us to the Cullen's and walked me inside to make sure I made it in. Right inside was Carlisle. When he saw us he smiled.

"We'll hello Bella. I heard you were going to take a trip today." He says grinning.

I glare at him.

"I was but apparently Alice saw it and informed my prison guards of my escape plan" I say folding my arms.

They both laughed

"I really don't see why is so funny"

"Bella love you are over reacting"

"What you are not the one being stabbed now is you"

"Stabbed really Bella it's a shot not a knife"

"we'll it still hurts"

"Bella it is temporary pain"

"So"

"Bella love if this is making you go silly over a few simple shot how am I to change you that are three day of intense pain love"

"I don't care. I am willing to get that pain I get something out of that this I get nothing just some bandages and an arm that will hurt for the rest of the week."

Edward pinched his nose.

"Ok fine you can have what every you want if you stop fighting us on this ok"

I thought about that anything.

"Ok I will stop fighting but you have to promise you will let me have it."

"..." "Edward don't Alice says she will ask to not get the shots and we both know she is getting them"

Ugg Alice there will be no more Barbie Bella for her.

"Oh and Bella Alice said that you will forgive her.

"Ok love I'm leaving I will see you soon try to stay out of trouble."

I kissed him goodbye and gave him my innocent smile.

Once he was gone Carlisle got up and started laughing.

"What?"

"You"

"Me what did I do!?"

"You made a whole big plan just to get out of today."

I blushed

"Yes"

"You do realize even if Alice never saw it. We could have always reschedule it"

"I look at him shocked I never thought about that. Man this is not fair. Rene was too easy to convince.

"If I may ask how you got so far behind"

"Um well Rene um is not all well that cleaver so when I told her it was not monitory she believed me"

"Haha sweetheart you my dear go to extreme measure to avoid this"

"I sure did now I'm stuck have no plan Ker plunk done for."

"Sweetheart why do they bother you so much."

" I don't know they are I guess a constant reminder of all my ER trips they all end with needles."

"I see well

My dear you have nothing to worry about. I will now hurt you I know what doing so no mistakes ok"

I knew there was no point arguing with him so I agreed. He then subjected we play a game. To be funny I subjected operation. He thought it was funny said Emmett bought him all the versions as a joke. He got the game and we played. He ended up winning of course.

"So Bella are you ready for some lunch Esme made something for you before she left."

I nodded my head and Carlisle can bank with a chef salad and a folk.

"Remind me to thank her"

"I will now eat"

I ate the salad once finished Carlisle took the bowl ignoring my protest and washed and put it away.

"Alright why don't we watch a movie? Once it's over it will be time to go"

"alright but can we watch iron man"

"You like comic stories?"

"Yeh they are really good actually"

"We'll looks like we have one more in our favor then"

"What?"

"When we have family movie might we vote. Girls want a chick flick while we want something with more action. With more boys I can't vote so now with you making it even I can vote and you pull it on our side"

"I see" I say shaking my head

Carlisle put the movie in. We watched it both happy till Edward showed up right before the end.

"How did you convince her into this?"

"I didn't she picked it"

"She did?"

"Yes I did have a problem with it?"

"No love it just..."

"I know Carlisle explained it already"

"You know you just won Emmett and jasper points but May of lost Alice points."

"I don't care Alice lost point already"

"You really go to hold it on her?"

"Yup. No more Barbie Bella for her"

Edward laughed and sat by me and finished the movie.

Once the credits came on I got up and stretched. Carlisle got up to take that movie out while Edward was pushing the feet back on the couch. This was my chance. I ran for it. I ran as fast as I could to the door. That's right to the door. Edward darn speed. He got to me before I could even make it to the door knob. He swept me off me feet and away from the door.

"I don't think so"

"Put me down!"

"That is not going to happen"

"Yes it is now put me down now!"

"I'm sorry love but I can't do that"

"Yea you can its easy actually just set me down and let go just two simple steps."

They both laughed making me glare at them

"I'm sorry but no"

"Come on you two we better get going"

"You two are going to pay for this"

"I'm so scared Bella"

"Edward Anthony masons Cullen you just wait. I will get you back for this if I have to go to the dark side to do it"

"The dark side?"

"Yes I will team up with Emmett if I have to"

"Bella love please don't do anything rash"

"Too late I'm already making plans."

Edward put me in Carlisle a Mercedes. Crab I don't know a way out of this car.

"What are we taking this care?"

"Because I know you love. And you don't know any ways out of this car. In fact now it child proof" he say shutting the door. I tried the door it would not budge. Crab I was really locked in man.

"Bella love just relaxes and enjoys the ride"

Edward started to him my lullaby and I was soon asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I was asleep when I heard Edward calling my name.

"Bella Bella loves you need to wake up we are here."

"I open my eyes to see him shaking my knee. Edward got out and opened the door I backed away.

"Love comes on just get out of the car."

"No"

Edward huffed and reached inside the car. I backed away even farther just out of his reach.

"Bella really now come on."

"No not going to happen"

The next thing I knew I was out if the car in someone's arms.

"yeh no fair"

"Sweetheart I'm sorry but we don't have time for games"

I crossed my arms

"At least put me down"

"That is not going to happen little one. We all know where that road leads to. "

"But I loll silly being carried."

"we'll you should of thought of that sooner."

I huffed but hid my face in Carlisle a shirt to his my embarrassment.

"Ahhhh love you look so cute like that"

"Be quiet Edward" I say muffled from Carlisle's shirt.

We walked in. Carlisle told the nurse what we were here for. It must have been Nancy. She was the only one to know my fear and thee assure I took to get out of them because her response was she tried to run didn't she.

"she sure did she went so far as to try to go out if town today but my son caught her before he could."

"I see well Bella looks like your boyfriend know you better than you thought"

"I guess so" I said

"We'll good luck you two"

"Thanks"

I was set on the bed and the door locked as well. They were sure being through no way of getting out now.

"Ok Bella we can do these in two ways. You can sit with Edward while I give you the shots or you can sit NY yourself and I can have Edward help me and we can be done twice as fast."

I thought about it. I knew there was no way I could do this alone.

"Edward with me"

"Ok then."

Edward smiled and got onto the bed as well. He pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Ok Bella I will give you the flu first and end it with the tetanus ok."

I nodded

Carlisle came over with the needle. I flinched and wiggled to her away. Tears were now falling as I try to pull away. But I was not strong enough against Edwards hold on me. I felt the pinch and he was done. He put a bandage on and went to get the next.

"Now that was not so bad was it?"

"Yes it was"

"Love don't you think your just freaking out more than necessary"

"Maybe. But I don't like them. They have all three things I hate needles being here and blood."

"It's only a drop or two at most."

"I know but I always smell it."

"Alright love just three more alright"

Carlisle came over with the next one. I struggled yet again but lost yet again. This one burned going in.

"Oww that burned see I told you they hurt."

"I know but does the other one even hurt anymore"

"Well no but..."

"See I told you temporary pain. Just two more you have way done

The next one was done and all we were left with was the tetanus.

"Edward you are going to have to turn her. I'm going to put it in her left arm the one she doesn't use too often."

Edward let me go for a second but that was all I needed. I ran for the door. Opened it and ran out. I was surprised I got this far but didn't care the reason I just ran. I got about two more steps when I was pulled into someone's arms.

"

Let me go!" I said struggling as hard as I could. I was wiggling and pulling on their arms trying to get free.

"Isabella Marie stops this!"

I froze I never heard him use my middle name heck I didn't even know he knew it. I was carried back into the room and set on the bed again in Edwards's arms. I didn't dare to move. Carlisle came over with the needles I shook and tears fell but I did not fight it. It hurt heaps but it was over quickly and I was done.

I still wondered if he was still mad at me. Would he kick me out of their lives? Was I too stubborn and baby like to be part of their family. Would he hate me for making such a big deal about this? All these thoughts and more came to mine and the more I thought about it the more I became scared and saddened. I started to cry harder.

"Love it can't hurt already?"

I tried to pull away from his comfort I didn't deserve it. I acted like such a baby over something so simple. They must think I'm not meant for their life. But Edward just held me tighter.

"What wrong love why are you trying to get away. You are done with the shots love you can calm down now."

But I couldn't I loved them. I loved them all I didn't want them to hate me. Why was I such a baby? It's just Carlisle he would never hurt you. I know that. I pull away again this time harder.

"Love what is it that has you so upset"

Carlisle has now come over to see what is wrong.

"I'm s-sorry Carlisle please give me another chance. I promise I'm ready."

"Whatever are you talking about my child?"

"do-don't hate me please I love all of you"

"hate you know why would I hate you child"

"Be-because I was such a baby. I am ready for your life I

Really am don't kick me out j-just give me another chance p-please Carlisle!"

"Kick you out what ever are you talking about. And as of your antics I forgive you my little one ok now calm down"

"So you don't hate me. I c-can stay?"

"No my little one I do not hate you. Yes I did have enough of your running. But I surly do not hate you. What gave you such a crazy idea like that?"

"I-I don't know. I just..."

"You just figured we would give up that easily on your child"

"Y-yes"

"Come my little one."

Edward let go of me and I went to Carlisle. He pulled me onto his lap

"You are a part if this family now. Each if we do things that is silly. But we do not hate each other for it. We especially do not kick anyone out. Do you understand little one." I nodded

"Good now why don't we get home"

I smiled and hugged him he hugged me back. Once he lets go I got up and went and held Edwards hand

"Wait what about Charlie?"

"Covered Alice called said something about a sleepover"

"She did?"

"Yes"

"we'll I guess I can't be mad anymore"

"I guess not"

"...Alice!"

"What about her"

"earlier she texted I would forgive her and here I am forgiving her"

Edward laughed "you doubted her"

"Yes but never again"

Once in the car. I asked Carlisle a question.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes little one"

"How do you know my middle name?"

"You forget it says it on your chart"

"Oh yeh I did" we laughed at my silliness.

"Carlisle?"

"what is it little one"

"Never mind" I say embarrassed

"What do you have on your mind child?"

"Um well I just wanted to know why youkeepusinglittleoneandchildormychildilikeitandal ldontgetmewrong..."

"Bella Bella"

"What?"

"To answer your question I don't really think about it I do it to all of my daughters. I call each of them special little names"

"Daughters? You think of me as one of your daughters?"

"Yes I do me sorry if..."

"No!"

"So you don't mind?"

"Mind no I thrilled. I thought of you well as um my second dad and all. The one I actually can go to with stuff."

"I'm glad to hear that"

"do they all fen the same"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I don't know they all call you Carlisle?"

"Yes"

"Well why not dad I like it better it sounds less I don't know less professional"

"You can call me whatever you prefer little one. They do call me dad if they are in trouble or if they want something"

"Really do you do that Edward?"

"Um well"

"You do ahhhh that's funny"

"Now why is that my love?"

"You try and butter them up to get in less trouble"

"Well"

"Wow but die it work?"

"I wouldn't know I always do it so I have anything to base it on"

"Does it work daddy"

He laughed and shook his head

"No it does not work. It does warm my heart but no they don't get out of anything"

"We'll to bad Edward might as well stop trying"

"I guess so my love"

We got to the house. I got out and ran over to give Carlisle a hug

"

Thanks for everything dad"

He smiled and hugged me back

"Your quite welcome my child"

Carlisle then picked me up and walked to the door.

"Uh daddy put me down"

I say clinging to him.

He sets me down inside the house.

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"The random picking me up and caring me inside"

"We would want a trip back so soon now would we" he says winking.

My jaw dropped shocked at his words.

"I would close it we wouldn't want you catch any flies now would we."

I threw my shoe at him

"We'll looks like we need to work on your anger solutions"

"Is he like this to everyone?"

"no just his daughters" Edward says now smiling

"You think this is funny now don't you"

"Yes my love I do I'm amusing to see your reactions"

"Fine then I won't react anymore"

"Tisk tisk Edward it looks like we have to bring out the artillery"

I was confused I looked at Edward for an explanation but all I got was a goofy grin. I lolled at them both and slowly backed away from them never taking my eye off of them. I stepped on something making me look and in that split second I was on the couch being tickled by them both.

"S-stop" I said laughing

"Do you surrender?"

"Surrender?"

"I take that as a no then"

They kept tickling me making me thrash trying to stop them. But it was no use. I was no match for one of them let alone two.

"ok ok I s-surrender" I say in-between giggles.

They stopped and I caught my breath.

"That was uncalled for"

"Shall we continue?"

"No" I say backing away.

"Alright then she surrenders Edward"

"I believe you are right"

I look at them both and start laughing. Here were two vampires acting like hoodlums. Tickling really.

"What do you find so funny my love?"

"You two"

"Now why is that?"

"Tickling really"

"You laughed now didn't you and it's funny."

"oh really"

"Yeh it may be hard to believe but we are ticklish as well"

"Really?"

"Yup strange isn't it"

"Yeh" I say yawning

"Looked like my little one is ready for bed."

I nod my head and lay down on Edward.

"Do you want to watch another movie?"

"ok but you two pick it I will just fall asleep."

"How about iron man 2?"

"Perfect"

Carlisle got up and put it I while I snuggled up with Edward. Edward grabbed a blanket and put in over us. The movie started. I got five minutes into it before I was out.

Ok here is a few chapters do you like this one or should I stop this story? Sorry for any spelling errors review.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I woke up in mine and Edwards's room. How good that felt our room. It was just last week he told me this and the smile it brings me is amazing. Anyways I woke up in Edwards arms. Once he realized I was awake he smiled at me and kissed me good morning. I wanted it to be longer but Edward said no he would hurt me somehow. Man I can't wait till I'm changed he will have no excuses then.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Nothing" I say huffing

"Oh nothing, then why are you huffing?" says Edward pulling me into his arms again.

"I was just thinking about something"

"I figured that much. What were you thinking about love?" he says chuckling

"Ok but you can't get mad ok?" I say looking at him in the eyes

"I can't ever get mad at you love"

"Ok, I was thinking about my change and how I can't wait then you don't have to hold back." I say looking at the floor.

"Love look at me, why would you think I would get mad about something about that. I can't wait for that as well love."

"Because you have always seemed so hesitant to change me and never would talk about it."

"Love I just didn't want to have to suffer with me I love you too much But everyone has been right you suffer more if I don't change you I'm sorry love."

"Oh Edward you…"

"No love I have been downright stubborn about this and I never thought about really how much you wanted it. I was just thinking about me and I'm sorry. I should have listened and thought about what I was doing to you are just so important to me. Alice always told me I was tunnel minded but I now see what she was talking about and I'm so sorry."

"I know I was when I am wrong"

"Alice when did you get back?"

"Just now Bella everyone is downstairs"

"You're early"

"Oh brother dearest you aren't happy to see me"

"I am Alice"

"See My baby sis is"

"I happy to see you Alice I was talking to Bella and…"

"I know vampire remember" Alice says exasperated

I was laughing at this point so was Emmett downstairs. Edward didn't find this too funny and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um Edward why do you always do that all the time. I am scared you will have this permanent dent there because you do it so often."

I could hear everyone laughing downstairs. Edward was the only one who didn't find it funny but he did drop his hands.

"I'm sorry Edward" I say kissing him

"I forgive you love now why don't you have your human moment and meet me downstairs." He says pulling me up from the bed.

"Ok I will see you in a few minutes"

"Oh come on Bella I am going to do your hair" say Alice jumping up and down

"No Alice"

"Either this or we will go shopping" Alice says flooding her arms determined

"Fine you can do my hair" I say defeated

"Yeh now get your but in there is no time to spare we have a day to enjoy"

"What are we...?"

"No talking just gets in the shower already we can talk later" Alice says pushing me into the bathroom.

I roll my eyes but get in the shower. What could she have up her sleeve this time? I push the thought to the back of my mind for now and get out and dry off only to have Alice right in front of me. I Jumped surprised. She caught my arm and applied for scaring me. She throws some clothes at me and tells me to change. I put them on to find a jean shorts and a blue tee.

I walk into the bedroom to have Alice drag me into her room. Jasper was on the bed reading some book. Most likely a civil war book. When we came in he looked up and smiled at us. I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me.

"What so funny Jasper this is YOUR crazy wife."

"Hey I'm not crazy?"

"Oh course you're not Hun"

"I don't know what drugs you are taking she is totally crazy."

"uh well my crazy self will just make you sit through a makeover too then."

Jasper was now laughing and so was Emmett from what I could hear.

"This is not funny you two. I'm being tortured by a pixie"

Alice stopped what she was doing and got this evil glint in her eye.

"Oh darling you shouldn't of said that" Says Jasper stepping back

I look at him confused till I saw what Alice had in her hands.

"Oh no Alice I'm sorry Please don't make me wear that."

"Well you can wear this or you can go shopping with me"

"Can I pick neither?"

"Not unless you want to regret this."

"What?"

"Don't forget you will be with us forever that lots of time to get you back and they will never forget it."

My face paled

"Ok I will put that on"

I get up and walk to their bathroom and put on the ridicules outfit. Man why did I say something so stupid. Now I'm stuck in short shorts and some fancy blouse. I guess I will have to watch what I say from now on. I come out frowning.

"Happy Alice?"

"Yup now you're forgiven"

"so I can take it off?!"

"No you have to wear it all day"

"Alice!"

"We can always do the alternative if you choose."

"NO!"

Jasper was smiling trying his best not to laugh.

"Shut up Jasper"

That did it for him, he was now laughing fully.

"ugg you guys are impossible"

"we are not impossible Bella"

"sure and birds don't fly."

"Oh just get used to it"

"Oh I will but you will all be sorry when im changed."

"ok bella now come on"

"im serious"

"I know you are but that is not now so come on."

I let Alice finish her torture trip and got up.

"there all done"

"yeh yeh"

"Cheer up you look great"

"yeh and exposed"

"Exposed? This is not a crime or anything"

"it should be"

"now why is that"

"Just look at me I look so….."

"Beautiful I know love" say Edward from the door way.

"No…."

"Pretty"

"No Alice I was going to say…"

"Hot"

"Emmett! Not you too"

"sorry I thought it was some kind of game. Did I win."

"yes Emmett you won, you sure did"

"Yes! Ha I win again no one beats the emster"

"What… never mind Im going downstairs"

"Im sorry love I didn't mean to upset you"

"Edward its fine"

"no love its not im sorry"

"Ok I forgive you then"

"Your lieing"

"Edward, just drop it, please"

"ok but whats wrong?"

"I-I just feel so-so well ugly" I whisper

"Oh love you are anything but that"

"Thanks but really why me Edward?" I say now sobbing

He picked me up and sat me down on his lap.

"Love I picked you because you are beautiful inside and out. Your not full of yourself and because I love you."

"B-but Im s-so plain"

"Love only you think that"

"no that's not true"

"Yes it is bella. You are a very beautiful person. Im so proud to be your big brother." Said Jasper now in front of us

I got off Edwards lap and hugged Jasper. Then remembered and jumped off him.

"Im so sorry Jasper I just…"

"I don't mind Darling really" he says now hugging me.

I let him calm me down till my tears stopped flowing.

"are you alright now?"

"yes thank you"

"That's my job isn't it keep my baby sister happy?"

I smiled at him and nodded

"But its my job as the baby sister to hug you and always love you" I say hugging him again

"Omg Jazzy Im so proud of you." She says joining the hug

"oh Bella I knew you were the missing puzzle piece to this family."

"What?"

"You are the last piece to make this family whole"

"How what did I do?"

"What haven't you done?" says Edward

"I don't understand? You fixed me I didn't do anything?"

"Yes you did sweetheart" says Carlisle

"Can you explain please" I say now standing up

"Bella dear we may have helped you but you helped each of us in your own way."

"I did?"

"Sure did bellsy!"

"How?"

"You took eddie here out of his depression…"

"Don't call me eddie!"

"Why Edward I like it?"

"You can call me it any time you want but he does it to be mean"

"Anyways Bella your my best friend, Emmett has someone to mess with and act silly with. You got Jasper to believe in him self. Carlisle and Esme got another daughter. And even Rose got a sister even if she wont admit it."

I look at everyone to see if this was true.

"It true Darling you helped us just as much we did you"

"Im glad then, I thought I was the charity case."

"No love we all love you" he says pulling me into his arms

I rest my head on his shoulder. I was enjoying the moment when Emmett had to ruin it

"So whatare we going to do now because im bored?"

"Emmett only you" I say shaking my head

"What did I do?"

"Nothing"I say getting up

"How about we play on the wii"

Emmett grinned and grabed my arm making me wince.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Its just that arm hurts"

"Oh sorry I forgot" he say dropping my arm

"Sweetie I can give you something if you want"

"I would love that Carlisle"

He left and came back with a pill and water for me.

I took it and thanked him. Then we played Mario bros till I got tired and fells asleep watch Alice and Emmett beat the boss on the third level.

Im sorry I took so long I was grounded and just today got my privileges back. I will try to update as much as I can but I will be at my uncles again for two weeks. So may not get to update till I get back. Please review like you have been IT means the world to me. I have a new story idea so check it out.


End file.
